Swordplay Infinite: Bazinga
by BigPapaJohn
Summary: Voltron Discovers Chicken in his rice paddy, Kite runner is a pretty freaky read, and sometimes when I try to pee, blood cames out and i get kinda freaked out, I called my doctor, he said its nothing, but im not so sure. Within is a truly heartfelt story of oppression and the vicissitudes of male privilege, up to and including phallocentrism of the establishment. FUCKYOULEFTNOTHI


Swordplay Infinite: Bazinga

A conjoined effort of three fun cool guys who are sexy and do drugs because they think it is cool. But not because drugs are cool. Cause they isnt. Dont do them. Sometimes they end in bad stuff. Like death. Or worse.

Act. I

Scene I

The Plausible Beginning

So tigger said "hey, can we eat poop?"

Christopher Robin pondered his latent homosexuality and the prospect of fecal consumption.

Soon, all of the Hundred Acre Wood was filled with the sounds of shitting, then loud eating.

Of course Pooh the Bear was a hearing of this, so he came out of his tree house like thing to eat a smackeral of the poop.

Already Piglet greedily stuffed his gullet with the thick, savory feces of Roo, the bitter, shitty taste inspiring him to commit ludicrous and deviant acts of sodomy.

Sudden! The most popular and beautiful boy in all of high school appier, becasue he heaard the shit eating noises,

"What this?" He ejaculated sexily.

Gopher the gopher then appeared to eat the sexy boy so hard, HE MUNCHED LOUDLY, "Shhhounds like shhhomebody needed a munchin!"

The boys wet, sopping diarrhea made the perfect lubricant for the gopher's dirty, unwashed penis, riddled with decades of sexually transmitted diseases of the orient, which he had acquired during the last days of English colonialism.

BACK TO THE MAIN CHARACTER EVERYONE LOVES, Troy D'Efron Bolton, with his wavy Zefron locks, and beautiful sun dyed skin that all the cool laddies love, comma comma comma chameleon!

So tigger ate him.

Deep within the acidic Hell of Tigger's bowels, Troy's prostate malfunctioned, causing his penis to harden, crumple and invert, the pain sending psychic shockwaves to the one true god and overlord of all creation, Shrek.

(What is with you and the fucking inverted penii, Jesus Christ, man) ANYWAYS, even though Troy was eten, he still life, because he was sexily vampire, and could not die.

So the plot moved around his death to avoid firing Zac Efron from the script.

But as Shrek arrived to the hundred acre wood, a close examination of the feces they had digested revealed a distinct lack of onions in their diet, which he immediately prepared to rectify.

"my time hear is ogre" shrek yelled sexily, and exploded in a cloud of Funyun mist.

So the plot went back to the original characters, Harry Potter and Jimmy Dean, we see then making sweet lovliness under a palm tree and the readers think to themselves, "man, which character should I be rooting for?"

But Harry remembered what Dumbledore had done to him, and he realized he was right about how sexual relations between young boys and old men would lead to the enlightenment of all mankind.

So wait, what happened to hte wacky Hundred Acre Wood shenanigans, guys?

Oh, they all died in a tragic penis splitting accident.

I really like the way you think, I'm looking forward to more genital mutilation from you.

So after everyone(?) died, they all went to Purge-atory, where everyone was bulemic.

Bulemic - Where Bulma, wife of Vegeta, Sodomizes your favorite household pet.

Tigger- Roo

Jimmy Dean - A small pig

Piglet - Jimmy Dean

Zac Efron - Jimmy Dean

Jimmy Dean got sodomized by Bulma 2 tymes.

And through this act of malicious sodomy Jimmy Piglet Dean learned that if he were to vomit through his urethra he could remake the universe in his own phallic visage free of food, nutrition, and all nourishment that isn't already shit.

BUT WAIT Zac D'Bolton Efron was still never dead because if you were payng attention, reader, you would remember that he is sexy vampier, and thus never dead, so he was last human, so he clone himself, and fuck himself's vampier clone.

And thus on the twelfth of August, Thomas Paine wrote the Age of Reason, this would be considered by many to be a foundation of common sense in our brave nation.

This worried Jimmy Piglet Dean greatly, as the Zac D'Bolton Efron clones sought to undermine his homosexual paradise of Paynian Reason and fecal liberation.

Gogon Feerchmanneedleman aet a wawful a blueebery walfel from the greatest restaurant in all of the realms, Waffle House, tm, copyright Waffle House Totally Not Evil Incorporated.

Tigger was displeased with the way this round robin story turned out, So he shot Zac Skywalker Efron, but the bullets pounced off his plot armour and hit Harry potter, who had been starring off in space since his introduction into the story, Harry Died, Zac Lived, and Tigger kept eating poop, which he hadn't ever stopped doing.

Jimmy Piglet Dean would continue to be haunted the decision he had made to recreate the universe, as the cancer of Zac Illustrious Efron continued to spread and propagate through the galaxy, so Jimmy Piglet Dean decided he must gather the collective sexual musk into a great and mighty ki blast to eradicate Zac Efron Prime and thus his clones, freeing the universe from his evil if he were to succeed.

LOOK AT ME I CAN WRITE LONG SENTENCES TOO GUYS I'M TOTALLY COOL OH YEAH ANYWAYS BACK TO TEH STAR OF THE SHOW, TROY ZEFFERELLI BOPTON, THE SEXLY VAMPIRE, THE HERO WE NEED AND WE DESERVE, ATE THE POOP OF THE SEXUAL MUSK TO GAIN ITS POWERS AND HAD A POWER SNUGGLE WITH THE SEXUAL MUSK, BUT IT COULDN'T HANDLE TEH ZOLTRON SO IT DIED AND ZAC EFRON LIVED FOREVER TEH END! OH WAIT THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE A QUESTION MARK OH FUCK I GUESS THE STORY IS STILL GOING THEN.

Act II.

Scene IV

Scene 3

The middle part

Act III

The END OR IT Is question mark

So Zatch Chevron Motor Oil Company was desparate to wrap up the story, so in his desparation he turned to a manwe didnt fully understand, a man bent on destruction, Rainbow Fish, Piglet and Jimmy Dean's adopted Child.

Rainbow Fish realized the only way to correct the mistakes his fathers made in destroying and remaking the universe was to mate the entropy of his sexual prowess with the gay fabulosity of Zac Efrons unshitted penis, and if they were to consummate through sexual union they would bring true peace to the universe.

THE STORY THUS FAR:

YOU MISSED NOTHING

BACK TO THE REVENGEANCE

Zac Galifackefron killed the dream piglet dream, thus resolving that storyline, and no others, and did not want to have the sexes with Rianbow Crustacean, because he was straight, and only like having sex with sexy ladies like him, so the universe was super fucked, get hyped.

BUT THE FUTURE REFUSED TO CHANGE.

OUTER SPAHSE

to be continued

CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER


End file.
